


Motivated

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Will can hear Hannibal play sometimes, when he passes inside the foyer's entrance. The soft crescendo of the piano notes hovering in the air. There's a terrified, injured man roped up in their kitchen when Will goes for a cup of coffee.





	Motivated

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MURDER HUSBANDS. I LOVE CANON GAY MURDER HUSBANDS. I've missed this show so much. I wanted another season with them running around together and maybe facing off with Alana and Margot (canon murder wives!) but oh well. Thanks for reading! Comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

029\. Motivated

*

Will can hear Hannibal play sometimes, when he passes inside the foyer's entrance. The soft crescendo of the piano notes hovering in the air.

He doesn't greet Hannibal in the living room this time, moving towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Tied and gagged with a starry-blue napkin, up against one of the dining room's chairs, is a man with fearfully bugged-out eyes. He has lots of grey that streaks within his dark, loose ponytail. A nondescript kind of stain on his collar that isn't blood nor wine.

"I see you brought home fresh meat," Will announces blandly over the music. He removes his scarlet, woolen jacket, looking over the victim with a hint of skepticism and curiosity. Usually their meat isn't _this_ fresh, or upstairs before carving.

Hannibal, dressed in a three-piece suit, examines his round, platinum cuffs. He makes a soft, thoughtful noise with his mouth closed.

"Ah, yes, Mister Greenweld," he explains, as the man thrashes harder now, yelling into the napkin and rocking the chair. Will rolls his eyes faintly, taking the nearby candlestick and walloping him across the face with it. "Late forties, terrible habit of smoking, has been carrying an expired driver's license. I caught him soliciting an eleven-year-old girl while her mother left the aisle to buy eggs."

Will's candlestick strikes again, harder, plastering with fresh, bright blood.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind cutting up the tomatoes and celery, Will?" Hannibal asks, smirking when his husband exhales shakily.

"Not at all," Will says, a little more calmly, dabbing the red fluid off his chin with his thumbpad.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
